


Russian Roulette - Artwork

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Russian Roulette [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratva, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is an I.T. tech who finds a deadly secret in the heart of her workplace.  The safest place for her to turn to?  A Captain of the <i>Bratva</i> with deadly secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> A new serial...because the plot bunnies bit. Hey all! I had a couple weeks in Spain and enjoyed myself thoroughly. I'm looking forward to writing over the holidays and hope I breathe some life into my stories. This particular idea seems to be a somewhat popular one in the Arrow fandom and I figured I might as well put my own spin on it.

[ ](http://imgur.com/DOuMCEY)


End file.
